


awaken, arisen

by duets



Category: Marvel, The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Gen, M/M, au-ish, don't wanna talk about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duets/pseuds/duets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's easy then, to pretend it was ever a choice with the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	awaken, arisen

**Author's Note:**

> good omens au of sorts. tony is a demon, steve is an angel, you know the deal.

Tony insists he had no part in the creation of the Internet, that he hadn't done a thing to make it explode within itself, but Steve knows better by now--has known better since those terrible days with the Capone boy and the liquor, their names stolen from two dirty policemen thrown into the same grave, Tony's cold fingers wrapped around a wrist that Steve would never get used to calling his own. "Not robbed, _borrowed_ ," Tony had said, the lie hanging there for Steve to catch and tear apart, if he wanted to.

But Steve never did. That was simply not his part to play.

"My role here is to destroy, Steve," Tony says, smirking down at a coffee that was Steve's not a minute ago. "Blowing things up is what I _do_. Besides, creation is two ranks above me."

"Only two, really?" Steve asks, indulging even if he knows better. It's difficult to remember that with Tony sometimes.

"Check your records, angel," Tony replies, eyebrows arched. "I have no interest in climbing the Heights. It's terrible for the asthmatic up there."

Steve allows himself to smile at that, pretends it's a choice. It's easy enough when it's Tony, except for how it isn't, how it shouldn't be, not at all.

But then Tony looks up, says, each word tripping on the other, "Hey, wanna hear a funny story? It's called Google. Don't even think of doing the frown thing you do, I had nothing to do with this one either! But Steve, Orwell was just so, so right."

And Steve gets up, grabs Tony's cup to refill it. "What have you done this time?" he asks, and Tony's smile is brilliant, dangerous like the curl of knowledge on his skin. He is excited enough that he doesn't realise his Ss are catching. Steve doesn't have the nerve to call him on it.

It's easy then, to pretend it was ever a choice with the two of them, and Steve files it all away, concentrates on Tony's ranting instead, and tells himself he will think about it when the time comes. He knows better.


End file.
